1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a recording apparatus and ink-recipient particles. And also, the invention relates to a material for recording and recording apparatus taking advantage of the ink-recipient particles, and a storage member for the ink-recipient particles.
2. Related Art
An ink-jet recording method is one of recording methods of images and data using an ink. In principle, a liquid or a molten solid ink is ejected from a nozzle, slit or porous film, and an image is recorded on a paper sheet, cloth or film in the ink-jet recording method. Examples of the method for ejecting the ink that has been proposed include a so-called charge control method in which the ink is ejected by taking advantage of an electrostatic attraction force, a so-called drop-on-demand method (a pressure pulse method) in which the ink is ejected by taking advantage of vibration pressure of a piezoelectric element, and a so-called heat ink-jet method in which the ink is ejected by taking advantage of a pressure generated by forming bubbles by heating at a high temperature followed by allowing the bubbles to grow. Recorded matters of highly precise images and data may be obtained by these methods.
In the recording methods using the ink including the ink jet recording method, it is proposed to transfer an image to a recording medium such as permeable medium and non-permeable medium after the image has been recorded on an intermediate body.